Five Stages Prologue
by Al'Core
Summary: Сегодня! И только сегодня! По специальной гипер-пупер-супер-низкой цене вы можете приобрести пособие "Эй, ты засранец, хватит ныть, отрасти себе новые руки и живи дальше", и вы получите в подарок историю о Дэдпуле. Ага, еще одну, блин...


Пролог

«Все нормально», «не стоит беспокоиться», «ничего не случилось», «я чувствую всегда отлично» - надев спокойно-улыбающуюся гримасу, отвечал Джулиан на вопросы о его самочувствии. Инцидент произошел три дня назад, но его все еще держали в лазарете. Зачем? Не могут поставить диагноз, так он бы с радостью им помог. Можете написать в истории болезни «лишился рук». Ну, зачем – спрашивается – проводит десяток тестов в день? Вон Карма, уже на следующий день после потери ноги, отправилась на миссию, а он вынужден торчать здесь сутки напролет. Чушь собачья.

Лучи восходящего Солнца раздражительно били в лицо, и Келли защитился простыней, укрывшись с головой. В конце коридора раздались шаги.

«Прекрасно, время новых тестов, всю жизнь мечтал»

Было в этих шагах что-то незнакомое и даже странное – казалось, идущий был прямиком из Монти Пайтоновского скетча о министерстве дурацких походок. Или же просто приплясывал на ходу. Келлер предположил, что Доктор Немезис смог засудить создателей Доктора Хауса за использование его образа.

Дверь в палату отварилась, и шаги вошли в комнату, дверь закрылась, Джулиан волосками спины чувствовал, как вошедший сверлил взглядом докторский планшет, если бы кто знал как сильно подростка раздражали эти немые сцены – Немезис смотрит в листок, в то время как выражение его лица меняется от «дела плохи» до «а что это тут написано?».

- Пациент Джулиан Келлер… - раздался голос врача.

- Я дам подсказку рифмуется с «нет рук», - Джулиан сильнее заткнул под себя простыню – Я буду в порядке и безо всяких тестов, если вы мне дадите поспать еще хотя бы час.

- Сынок, боюсь, у нас нет столько времени, - голос принялся листать страницы – Глюциоз верхних проточных путей подбородочного тракта, критический изгиб бровей в двух местах – придется оперировать. Далее избыточная выпуклость внутристеночных кишечных вогнутостей. Дефицит стереотипичных кровяных телец, при избытке черных – простите – афроамериканских кровяных тельцов. И это только первая половина страницы.

Келлер поднялся на локтях, кем бы ни был этот шутник, диагноза «избыток тумаков» и «дефицит живых мест на теле» ему не избежать

- Какого хрена?.. Ты не доктор! – мутант запнулся при виде человека в маске – О, ну прекрасно! Теперь вместо клоунов с шариками по больных навещает Человек-Паук, отвали, жучара! – Келли, обиженно отвернулся к окну, отдернув простыню.

На несколько секунд в палате повисла тишина. Первым ее нарушил дрожащий голосок Паучка:

- Человек-Паук?.. Разве у Человека-Паука есть мечи, пистолеты и автоматы и эти круглые взрывающиеся штуки… Какихтамназывают?

- Гранаты?

- И гранаты?

- Да-да, молодчина, Паучок, у тебя теперь есть много оружия. Возьми с полки пирожок.

Келлер был взбешен – мало того, что все ведут себя будто что-то случилось, так Циклоп еще и Человека-Паука пригласил зачем-то. Кругом одни идиоты – заключил безрукий мутант.

- Эй, я не Человек-Паук – это раз. У меня не много, у меня ОЧЕНЬ много оружия - это два. На какой именно полке пирожок? – три. С чем он? – четыре. И пять - я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе пережить потерю твоих… Эээммм… Подожди-подожди, не подсказывай… На «Р» начинается.

- Рук, - Келлер сел на краю кровати, спустив ноги на пол, уставившись на свои целые конечности, подниматься не было ни единого желания, глаза еще слипались, ноги гудели после вчерашних занятий на тренажере, а руки… А руки оставались все те же.

- Да, точно! Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе пережить потерю рук. А поможет нам в этом тренинг «Эй, ты засранец, хватит ныть, отрасти себе новые руки и живи дальше», автором которого я являюсь.

Джулиан бросил взгляд на «доктора» через плечо, злобно нахмурив брови.

- Я вижу ты заинтересовался. Всего за двадцать три бакса ты сможешь узнать ответ на вопрос «Кааак? Как же мне стать таким же крутым как этот парень в красных, обтягивающих трениках, которые немного жмут?»

- Единственный вопрос, на который я хочу сейчас узнать ответ – «Почему ты все еще здесь?» и «почему я все еще тебя слушаю?» - собравшись с силами, подросток-икс поднялся на ноги и зашаркал тапочками по кафелю на пути к уборной.

- Ай, молодца! При таком темпе, к обеду мы закончим, а то у меня на сегодня еще четыре встречи, двое - безруких, двое – безногих, и один – думает, что он переродившийся Элвис. Чокнутый! – высоким голоском пропел «доктор», покручивая пальцем у виска.

- Я никуда с тобой не пойду. Псих в маскарадном костюме! – в ванной комнате зажурчала вода.

- Нет и еще раз нет, никаких маскарадов при твоем моральном состоянии, – псих плюхнулся на кровать пациента, принялся уплетать конфеты с тумбочки, попутно читая открытки, заботливо оставленные друзьями Келлера – Ты ведь что-то про маскарад сказал, да? А кто такая эта Лаура-цыпочка? – покрутив в руках кулек с фруктами и овощами, маскарадный псих, выудил оттуда клочок белой бумаги, снабженный печатными буквами - «Джулиан Келлер. Тиамин стимулирует работу сердца, пищеварительной и нервной системы. Пиридоксин участвует в производстве кровяных телец… бла-бла-бла. Я по тебе скучаю. Лаура Кинней». Вау, похоже она на тебя запала.

- «Я по тебе скучаю» приписала Пикси, она всегда ставит сердечко вместо точки, - Келлер замер на пороге ванной, в попытках побороть замок на джинсах – Ты не мог бы мне помочь.

- Ну, уж нет, второй раз я на этот трюк не попадусь, у тебя там наверняка хлопушка…

Келлер продемонстрировал ему свои руки.

- Ах, ну да, но только это останется между нами.

- Полностью согласен.

- Ну, так?..

- Хорошо, я пойду с тобой, болтливый псих, но только потому что мне надоело сидеть в четырех стенах.

- Вот это дух, - одним движением автор популярного тренинга застегнул Джулиану ширинку.

- Ой, да иди в ж*пу… А как мне тебя называть?

- Дэдпул, но ты можешь называть меня Уэйд. Или лучше «Дабл У», а ты будешь «Джей Кей». Ну что, Джей Кей, сыграем в Гитар Хиро для начала.

- Иди ты на ***, Дабл У.

Дабл У и Джей Кей вышли из палаты. Долго еще были слышны их препирания.


End file.
